User talk:SeeNoEvil121
Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cedric Wright page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyberweasel89 (Talk) 21:52, 28 March 2009 Formats and stuff Hope you don't mind, but I sort of borrowed the format you used for the stories thing, because it looked real neat and organized and I don't know how to do that crap myself. xD I thought that they might have had a tutorial on it or something, but I didn't see one, so I just borrowed yours and used it to make mine--and I also made it so the Stories category works since nobody apparently did. xP Thanks and again, I hope you don't mind. Subrosian 11:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I think I can attest to this as well. XP Hope it's alright with you, SNE! YolkaEd 12:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Cipher Pol Kuragari Karasu, Hiruma, and Rick Rodrieguz aren't Cipher Pol Agents. They're just Marines. Nadeisco and Ender Kedamono are Cipher Pol Agents. Subrosian 08:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was late last night, and I didn't even stop to think "Hey, I can edit this too." xD Subrosian 19:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Blue Lightning Pirates So do they operate out of Grand Line? I recall Inazuma Island being in the Grand Line. I didn't even sign it earlier. x.x Sorry about that. I meant, did the Captain establish the crew in the Grand Line? Subrosian 07:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Messenger I can't seem to locate any messenger or anything of the sort to get in touch with you. I already have your e-mail, but perhaps there's something else to contact you on a faster pace? o: Subrosian 05:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Well that sucks. So I assume the gmail e-mail you gave me is the best way to contact you then? Subrosian 03:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Same one as before. I'm sorry :/ It's cool. :] I was just making sure is all. Subrosian 05:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi! Sorry for my long absence. I was having trouble with Wikia. Wouldn't let me log in. I should be okay now. Anyway, yes, you can create templates and delete the redirection to do so. I hope you're still able and willing to do it after all this time, and I apologize again for my absence. --Cyberweasel89 04:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi I already did change it with the parenthesis and whatnot. Subrosian 07:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Black Widow I'll assume you're talkin' about the Black Widow epithet, so thanks. It's actually really interesting how she got the epithet, if you'd like to hear it. If not, it's fine with me. I tend to share too much. XD --Cyberweasel89 07:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it's actually quite a ways away from completion. I still need to make the article for the story itself, then the pirate crew in the store, then... Yeah... -_- --Cyberweasel89 07:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Time From July 27th to August 31st (and possibly later), I'll be without internet (due to a packout and us moving back to the Mainland) for that entire time and will only be able to come on rather infrequently at best on my laptop, so I've given my account information to my girlfriend to keep an eye out for vandalism and to keep things under control of the Wiki in my stead. If you see any messages from me asking for assistance with how to handle things, it'll be from her. In the mean time, I'll be busy writing up more chapters for my story and new additions to my articles to be updated upon my return. So, keep up the work with everything while I'm gone. Subrosian 04:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yo ^^ Your characters seem to be amazing. If you want, check out some of the other things I post here. --Slasher Chaos 02:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Editing Issue I don't know if this is happening to anybody else, but it's certainly happening to me. Sometimes when I try to make edits, it won't even go through and I'll have to save changes, re-edit it (usually through copy-pasting my original edit that didn't go through) and refresh the page several times for it to even work. I'm not sure if this is a problem throughout various Wiki's or if it's just ours, but I figure there might have been some kind of mention of editing errors to us Admins...right? Subrosian 07:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya I can see you have some good ideas, if you want to add a character to any of my stories just tell me. ^^ --Slasher Chaos 23:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How do you make contributions? Hi I'm new here how do make contributions to this site? My story Hiya, I am happy that you liked my ideas for your story. Maybe you can give me some for my own stories. Try One Piece: The Reunion first. ^^ I am taking up on any ideas for OCs to appear. --Slasher Chaos 19:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Crew Population? What does the 'crew population' field in the crew template mean? Is it a list of members, or the number of members total?Call me Zakkoroen.Converse with Zak.. 15:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Pirates! Hey, Seeno. Are you still accepting crew members for your "Pirates!" fanfic? And if so, what's your policy on romance? I also have some ideas for villains if you want... --Cyberweasel89 16:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! =) Finially! Lol Anothr 17 year old girl on this thing who likes One piece! Thats Totaly Cools xD Ahaha Anywayz Uhh I juss wanted to sey Hi n Stuff So0o yur a Junior Rite? I am too i actually was suspended this Week Rofl Haha But Yup Juss Seyin Hi Ohh yea im Jasmine =) One Piece RP Idea Hey, just noticed that you registered for the One Piece RP site as well. I suppose you noticed that I'm a member there as well. XD Anyway, I got to thinking about an idea. The rules said that any pirate crew could have three representatives on the islands, one of them being the captain. So, I thought of this: "Why not use the Cross Skull Pirates"? That way, we could use Zugai, Nampu and Chris, without having to resort to the other crewmates (since, admittedly, we aren't responsible for those guys' creations XP), and still have them act in character as we see fit! How's that sound? YolkaEd 09:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) * Sawesome! Now we just have to wait for Cyberweasel to properly edit the character template examples, and we're good to start applying! Now, to start thinking of a possible encounter between Kishikiyoi and Westfall... >=3 YolkaEd 01:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ** ...y-yeah, I'm gonna finish it... eventually. ^_^' Well, as for that encounter... both of them are Marines, but while one of them changes between being a good guy and being a douche, the other one... is pretty much a douche from the get-go. HIJINKS ENSUE! XD YolkaEd 01:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) hey =) yea Nice to meet Yu Too! =) Thats cool yur a senior?! Aha Lukcy! Lol but yea i think its cool im not the only Teen girl here who juss so0o happens to be a one piece fan! xD I didnt kno you were a admin here?! Lol thats pretty cool i actually yelled at a couple of admins the other day Rofl My bad! I wasnt tyrna be mean or watever xD its juss my pages got deleted and i didnt kno Why?? They sed i didnt format it right and one of em i used Rk sword attacks which i guess yur not allowed to do that here for sum reason i guess! I didnt intend to cause any trouble I juss wanted to kno why they did that, i was having a bad day kinda got suspended' from skool this week..lOl so0o yea thats why i yelled i sed sorry tho Juss now! Anywayz i read a couple of articles i thnk were yours pretty cool! when i get mine bakc up here Lemme kno wat ya think! I'll format them the right this time but idk how to make a info box? Lol *Jazzy* 23:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Shugo72 Character Template Hey there, welcome back. :P Haven't seen you in a while. What exactly did you change on the template, though? Subrosian 19:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see, I see. Well, it's fine. I'm more or less the only one who does regular edits on here anyway, but the place has been plagued by a few newbies that seem somewhat incapable of learning the ropes, but I'm trying to be patient with them. Subrosian 22:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Discord Server I created a Discord server, and I'm inviting you to join it. You're probably never going to join it or come back to the fan fiction or wiki community, but I figure it wouldn't hurt to shoot you an invite either way. So, here's the link to that. Feel free to join if you see fit. Subrosian (talk) 00:26, July 12, 2018 (UTC)